


The Hand That Wields It

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: My own personal take on my favorite scene from Delta Rune, where Susie fights Lancer. As you might imagine, it would be appropriate to listen to the song from that scene while you read along. https://tobyfox.bandcamp.com/track/vs-susieI figured this is violent enough to warrant a teen rating, I dunno. I'm new to AO3's system.





	The Hand That Wields It

Her grip tightens around the handle of her axe.

"Do you understand? I'm gonna KILL you."

She has nothing now. She may as well take it out on the boy who betrayed her.

Her axe cuts deeply into his body. His counterattack is pathetic. He's not a fighter. She knows this.

She wants to stop and ask why he did it. Her body won't make those sounds.

"Do you seriously wanna die? GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Whatever he's made of, it's durable. But the damage is already taking its toll on him. He raises his arms to protect his head, and maybe if she really stopped to consider the first gash she'd left on them, it might give her pause. Instead, she adds a second.

Why is she even here? It's not to make friends. It's not to be a hero. It's to get out. Who cares who gets broken along the way. It's not her fault they all refuse to step aside.

She wants to cry. She can't allow herself to realize she feels that.

"You're just a weakling. What are you even gonna accomplish, huh?"

Her axe rises. Her axe falls. The hurt spills out of her like poison, coming out of her in the only form she knows to express it. Her grip tightens.

She feels broken. If she can't have a friend, then she'll be a monster. She'll finally be free of everyone who ever expected anything better of her.

His attacks aren't even coming close to her anymore.

"Is that it, huh? You'd rather die than fight back? F...fine. That's what makes you weak...not like me."

Her axe rises. Her axe falls. If she feels anything at the sight of the awful wounds she's inflicting, it's not visible on her face. He's too weak to even raise his arms.

She feels like her body is going to tear itself apart. It moves forward instead.

"If you wanna die, then...then just...!"

Her axe rises. Her axe falls.

She brings the blade crashing loudly against the stone floor.

"...Susie? You missed."

Her grip loosens. The handle slips from her hand and clatters harmlessly next to the lethal blow carved into the stone.

"I can't do it, man. Please. Just move."

"I...I can't. If you fight my dad...you'll kill each other. I just, wanted you to be safe...down here."

She smiles weakly. "M...maybe there's another way."

On her way out, she picks up her axe again. It momentarily feels heavy and awkward in her grip. She realizes she'd been holding it for a long time.


End file.
